


I Just Need You Now

by orphan_account



Series: Breakeven [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to: When I Get You Alone. Sometimes to obtain fame you have to sacrifice something else. Would you sacrifice your true love? Would Blaine Anderson do it? What if he already did?





	I Just Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is an old work that I decided to delete, but after some convincing I decided to 'orphan' it instead. Be gentle with it.

“Rise and shine, Blaine! Come on! You have work to do!”

Blaine grunted and hid his face in the pillow. _I can't believe it's morning already._ The amber-eyed boy felt someone tugging at the sheets and his hands clenched around them desperately, as though his life depended on having them around his body.

“Five more minutes. Please.”

The other person in the room sighed and with one more tug at the sheets, removed the warm and comforting sheets from his almost naked body.

“I'm sorry, but June is waiting for you. Take a shower, dress decently and join me in the kitchen, okay? I'll prepare some breakfast.”

The temptation to pout and stomp his foot on the floor like a child was almost overwhelming, but Blaine managed to control himself. He was twenty-two-year-old now, he couldn't act like a child any more. The smell of coffee made him realise that he was still in his bed and that he should definitely stand up, take a shower – also because he smelled like a mini bar – and put some decent clothes on. With a sigh, the permanently tanned boy stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Once he was ready, he went into his kitchen, where breakfast was waiting for him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and wore a forced and tired smile.

“Good morning, Chandler.”

 

Living back to New York seemed almost surreal. He had been on an international sell out tour for the past year and performed in so many places that it was hard for him to remember them all. Paris, Bangkok, London, Dublin, Rome, Berlin, Tokyo.. It had been fun, sure, but he had missed NYC, his apartment, his friends, his brother and especially... Kurt. Thinking about Kurt was still painful for him. Kurt was an open wound that hadn't healed yet – and that wasn't going to heal any time soon. It had been two years since their break-up (well, two years since Kurt had decided to break his heart) and Blaine was still trying to recover. _I wonder what is he doing right now. If he has a job he loves. If he has a man he loves. If he still sleeps on the left side of the bed. If he still smells of vanilla..._

 

In an angry outburst, Blaine threw the cup of coffee against the wall, making Chandler shriek. The thought of somebody else touching Kurt – _his_ Kurt – was enough to make him go insane. Chandler delicately put a hand on his shoulder, a look of understanding in his big eyes.

“Kurt?”

Blaine simply nodded and stood up to clean the mess he had just made. His assistant knew everything about Kurt, their love story and their sudden break-up. Too many times, drunk and depressed, he had talked with Chandler about Kurt, about how much he loved him and how hurt he felt. _Pathetic. What would your father say seeing you like this?_ He didn't even feel embarrassed about his condition any more. Being heart-broken wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to him, after all. Or maybe yes. It surely felt like it was. With a coy smile on his face, Chandler stood up and headed towards the door.

“I'll wait for you in the car.”

The amber-eyed boy didn't bother to reply. He really didn't give a fuck about it any more.

 

June Dolloway was elegantly tapping her fingers on the table when Blaine and Chandler entered the meeting room. The moment she saw Blaine, a wide smile appeared on her face, though her little bright star looked like shit. She immediately shot a scolding look at Chandler. The blonde boy _knew_ it was _his_ duty to make sure that Blaine always looked presentable, yet sometimes he seemed to forget it.

“Well, well, well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes, Blaine?”

With a sarcastic smile on his face, the raven-haired boy shook his head. He knew that only a blind person would define him a sight right now, but he honestly didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He had always loved to perform – even when he hid behind a bad boy façade during his last year of high school – but he didn't like it any more. He had lost his inspiration the moment he had lost the love of his life. June sighed and gave him a piece of paper with an address and a name written on it. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

“What is this?”

The older woman just smiled and stood up. She was a very busy woman, she didn't have time to waste with an ungrateful kid. _That piece of paper is your last chance to behave, Blaine._

“It's where I want you to be tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. You have an audition for Broadway, Blaine. Chandler will give you all the details. You need to focus again, to find your enthusiasm again. Consider it a little present. Break a leg.”

Before Blaine could thank her or tell her to go fuck herself – he hadn't really decided yet – June was out of the door and out of sight. With anger running in his veins, Blaine stood up and marched out of the room. He was tired of being June's puppet and if she thought that he was going to behave and go there she was damn wrong.

 

“Rise and shine, Blaine!”

 _I seriously need to buy a guard dog. Or a shotgun. Why the hell is he always fucking here?_ Blaine shot his assistant a murderous look. He didn't give a shit about the audition; he just wanted to sleep. He had a late night and really needed to sleep. A terrible hangover was trying to kill him right now.

“Go away, Chandler. I'm not doing the audition. I don't give a fuck about it. Let me fucking sleep.”

Chandler sighed and left the room. Just when Blaine thought that he had won and that he could sleep, freezing cold water all over his head woke him up for good.

“What the fuck?? Are you insane, Chandler??”

His assistant raised an eyebrow, an unimpressed expression on his face. Delicately, he put the bucket on the floor and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Consider it your Ice Bucket Challenge. You are doing the audition. Do you want to know why? Because Rachel Berry is going to be there.”

Blaine, who had been cursing since the moment the water had hit him, shut up immediately at the mention of Rachel's name. He wasn't surprised that Rachel was on Broadway. That girl was the most talented singer he had the pleasure to meet in his entire life. And she was Kurt's best friend. Well, she used to be his best friend, at least. They had all lived together during their first year of college. Definitely the best year of his life. _Damn Chandler for knowing me too well and damn me for being a blabbermouth when I'm drunk._ Without a word, Blaine stood up and headed towards the bathroom to take a hot shower. Rachel Berry was going to be his way to discover what had happened to Kurt Hummel.

 

\- - -

 

The moment Rachel Berry saw Blaine Anderson she knew that he was trouble. Blaine was as handsome as always, though he was pale and had bags under his eyes. The Broadway performer didn't know what Blaine was doing here – she was even surprised that he was back to NYC – but she hurried to hug him tightly, with a big and sincere smile on her face. It was good to see her old friend again. She had really missed him.

“Blaine! Look at you! What are you doing here?”

The amber-eyed guy smiled and hugged her too, holding her tightly and inhaling her familiar scent. He had missed Rachel like crazy and it was so good to see her again. Rachel hadn't changed a bit from the last time he had seen her and it was reassuring to see how certain things were always the same. How certain things didn't change.

“Apparently, I'm here to do an audition.”

Before Rachel could ask him something else, the producer of the show entered the room and everybody shut immediately up. The producer – a bulky man in his forties – started to explain this _big_ project, but Blaine just ignored him, raised an eyebrow and whispered something in Rachel's ear. There was just one thing he wanted to know and he was going to fight hard to obtain it.

“What about a coffee after the auditions? There are so many things I want to ask you.”

Slowly, Rachel nodded, her eyes never leaving the producer – who was babbling about _great opportunities_ and _being honoured to be there_. Asshole. Blaine didn't care about him or about the show. He just wanted to know what had happened to Kurt and where to find him. He needed to see him.

 

The moment Rachel and Blaine were sitting in a coffee bar, Blaine took her hand and stroked it gently with his thumb.

“It's good to see you, Rach. I really missed you.”

The dark-haired girl held his hand tightly and smiled at him, using her free hand to bring her cup of coffee to her lips.

“I missed you too. New York was not the same without you.”

Blaine knew that his eyes were watery, but he tried his best not to turn into a sobbing mess right in front of Rachel. That would be way too embarrassing. He took a sip of his coffee and swallowed down the lump in his throat before asking her about their old friends... starting with her. Rachel told him that she married Finn four months before after they graduated. She had been working on Broadway for years and she really liked it. _Why wouldn't she like it, she is living her dream. She is married to her soulmate. She lives in the city of her dreams. She is_ so _lucky._ Blaine discarded his depressing thoughts and smiled proudly at her.

“I'm so happy for you, Rach. You deserve it.”

She smiled happily at him and told him about their mutual friends. Santana moved to LA to be with Brittany. They both followed their dreams; Santana was a singer and Brittany was a dancer. Mercedes was in LA too, working on her third album. She was living with Sam, who apparently was a well-known model now. Blaine was happy for them; he had always thought that they were kind of cute together.

“Quinn is a lawyer now. As far as I know, she is really happy. She is living with Puck here in NYC. Now, I know that _this_ is going to be a shock, but Puck works with the Police Department.”

Blaine almost chocked on his coffee. _Puck a cop?? The same Puck who had spent time in juvie and who was a proud badass and a complete troublemaker?? Funny how much things can change in a couple of years_. The amber-eyed boy tried to imagine Puck wrapped up in an uniform, but he failed. Rachel waited a couple of seconds before going on.

“Tina and Mike are back together and they are both fine. I don't see them often, but Tina and I are still in touch. Artie is going to graduate next year and he is more than okay. He still hasn't found his soulmate, though.”

And this was the moment Blaine was scared of. The moment in which Rachel would tell him about _him_. Kurt. His soulmate. His true love. His ex-boyfriend. As though she had read his mind, Rachel adjusted in the chair and cleared her throat.

“Have you seen him already?”

There was no need to say his name. Blaine knew who she was talking about. Without a word, he shook his head, keeping his eyes fixed on his cup of coffee. He was afraid of what he would read in Rachel's eyes. Pity? Sadness? Hope, maybe? He surely was full of hope. In a perfect world, he would just stand up, find Kurt, ask him to be his boyfriend again and then make love to him all night long.

“Why haven't you visited him or called him if you miss him so much?”

Blaine shyly raised his eyes. Rachel was staring at him with sad eyes and she had a little pout on her lips. Blaine knew the answer to this question, but he would never say it out loud. _I'm afraid he'd refuse to talk with me. I'm afraid he'd tell me that he'd moved on and that I have to give up on us._

“It's not that easy, Rach. I don't even know where he lives!”

Rachel raised an eyebrow and a half-smile appeared on her face. The first time she had met Blaine, he was a cocky, 'out and proud' kind of guy. He was almost scary back in those days. After moving to NYC, he had slowly revealed how gentle, caring, sweet and dapper he could be. How he really was. Now, he was in front of yet another Blaine. Not the bad boy, not the bow-tie boy, but an insecure, broken young man. She blamed the break-up for this. She didn't blame Kurt, though.

“He still lives in Bushwick.”

Before Rachel could add anything else, Blaine stood up and left the coffee bar. He and Rachel had made sure to exchange their new phone numbers before, so he was sure he'd see her again. Now he needed to see Kurt.

 

When Blaine found himself in front of their old apartment, his heart was beating so fast that it was hurting his ribs. He hadn't been there in ages. He remembered everything about the apartment. How he and Kurt shared a bedroom. How they used to cook together, study together, sing together, make love. Blaine collected all his will, strength and _courage_ to knock on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened.

“May I help you?”

 _Who the hell is this guy?_ It was a tall – and probably British, judging from the accent – guy with blonde hair and a warm smile. He looked more or less in his mid-twenties and he was handsome without being too stunning. _What is he doing in Kurt's apartment?_ Before Blaine could answer, a well-known, high-pitched voice made its way to Blaine's ears.

“Adam? Who's at the door?”

In a blink of an eye, Blaine pushed the blonde guy away and entered the apartment, deaf to Adam's objections and threats. And there he was. Kurt was perched on the couch and he was reading _Vogue_. Blaine smiled, his mind filling with memories of he and Kurt reading _Vogue_ together on the same couch. Slowly, Kurt raised his eyes and his mouth fell open when he saw Blaine.

“Blaine?”

The other guy – Blaine had already forgotten his name – menacingly grabbed Blaine for his forearm and dragged him back towards the door. Blaine was just about to throw him a hell of a punch when Kurt's voice stopped him... and stopped Adam too.

“Adam, wait! I know him, it's okay.”

Both Adam and Blaine turned around to look at Kurt, who had his big, blue eyes fixed on Blaine.

“Hi, Blaine.”

 

\- - -

 

Kurt couldn't believe it. What the hell was Blaine Anderson doing in his living room? Why was he here? What did he want? The blue-eyed boy was staring at Blaine as though he had just sprouted another head and other limbs. Slowly, a sincere smile appeared on Blaine's face. Kurt hadn't changed, not even a bit. No, wait, this wasn't entirely true. He had actually changed a lot. His clothes were slightly different – and fuck if they didn't wrap his body in the most delicious way. His shoulders were broader (he had surely been working out). He had grown up. The thought that he hadn't been there to see Kurt turning into a young man made his heart ache. And who the hell was this British bastard?

“Hi, Kurt.”

Kurt was desperately trying to find something to say. Talking with Blaine had never been so difficult, not even that time when Blaine called him a slut after a fight. God, why did life have to be so complicated? Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the couch before standing up and slowly approaching his ex-boyfriend. It was Blaine who, after a few seconds of embarrassing silence, took the three final steps and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt made sure to swallow the lump in his throat before hugging Blaine back. Blaine's scent and heat were so familiar that Kurt almost burst in tears. God, he had missed Blaine so much.

“I've missed you so much, angel,” Blaine whispered. This was for Kurt only to hear and know.

A little smile appeared on Kurt's face at the well-known pet-name. _Angel_. Blaine used to call him 'angel' all the times. _But I'm not his angel any more_. Gently, Kurt pushed Blaine away, the smile disappearing from his face. Before Kurt could ask Blaine to go away – having him there was reopening old wounds – Adam spoke.

“Would you mind introducing your friend to me, Kurt?”

Kurt turned towards Adam and smiled sadly at him. _Manners, Kurt. You can do it. Just introduce him already, so that you can send him away, lock yourself in the bathroom and cry until tomorrow._

“Sorry, Adam, you are right. Adam, this is Blaine Anderson... an old friend of mine.”

Blaine cringed and raised an eyebrow. _An old friend? Why is Kurt minimising what we used to have? What we used to be? What, he doesn't want poor Adam to know? Well, it's not my fucking problem. The British blonde can go fuck himself for all I care. I am here to have Kurt back, in one way or another_. At the word 'friend' Adam visibly relaxed and he even smiled at Blaine as though he wasn't considering him a threat any more.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaine. Well, now I have to go. Isabelle is waiting for me. See you later, beautiful.”

Adam used one hand to cup Kurt's neck and kissed him with passion. Right on the lips. Right in front of Blaine, who was one breath away from beating the bastard up. Fortunately for him, Adam was out of the door before Blaine could force his arms to move. The moment they were alone, Kurt took a step back. He didn't trust himself around Blaine and he sure as hell didn't trust Blaine either. How could he trust Blaine when he was giving him bedroom eyes and he had a sultry expression – an expression he knew very well – on his face? The amber-eyed boy was just about to corner Kurt against the wall and kiss him senselessly when Kurt's voice stopped him.

“Why are you here, Blaine?”

Blaine took a step towards Kurt, but Kurt just took another step back, as though he didn't want Blaine near him. The blue-eyed boy was staring at him and waiting for an answer. Blaine crossed his arms on his chest.

“I'm here because I missed you. I just want to be with you, nothing more and nothing less. I want to be your boyfriend again, angel.”

 _Please, let me be your boyfriend again. Please. Pleasepleaseplease_. Kurt lowered his eyes and tried hard not to cry. He was _not_ going to cry like a baby in front of his ex, thank you very much. A few seconds later, Kurt shook his head. It was too late to pick up the pieces.

“It's not that easy, Blaine. You can't just come here and ask me to be your boyfriend again.”

Blaine took another step towards Kurt, succeeding in trapping him against the wall. Gently, he grabbed Kurt's chin and forced him to lift his head, so that their eyes could meet. God, he had missed Kurt's incredible eyes. After so many years he had yet to understand their exact colour. Sometimes they were blue, sometimes grey and sometimes they almost seemed green. Now, Kurt's eyes were a deep, marvellous shade of blue. Blaine took a deep breath before speaking again. _I'm going to convince Kurt to give us a try if it kills me_.

“I think it _can_ be easy, Kurt. Give us another try, babe. Please.”

Kurt shook his head again and gently but firmly pushed Blaine away. He needed room to breathe or he would collapse on the floor.

“No, Blaine. I can't do this to Adam, I-”

Hearing another man's name coming from his Kurt's sweet mouth made Blaine go insane. Without a second thought, Blaine pinned him against the wall and smashed their mouths together, eliciting a surprised moan from Kurt. He had to erase Adam's taste from Kurt's mouth, he just _had_ to. He had missed Kurt's mouth so much it nearly hurt to taste him again, to hold him in his arms, to smell his familiar vanilla scent. The famous singer couldn't understand if time had slowed down or sped up, not when Kurt was finally back where he belonged to. In his arms.

 

When Blaine parted their lips, he took a brief look at his (ex)boyfriend. Kurt's face was flushed and his lips were still slightly parted. His eyes were closed and his hands were desperately clenching at Blaine's t-shirt. Slowly, the counter-tenor opened his eyes. Blaine expected him to smile, or to say something at least, but Kurt seemed petrified. Worried, Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek.

“Babe? Are you okay?”

Kurt slapped Blaine's hand away without a word. No, he was not fucking okay. The pale boy took some deep breaths to calm down. He needed to calm down, he didn't want to go to prison for homicide.

“Go away, Blaine. I won't repeat it again.”

The amber-eyed boy thought about complaining, insisting and even begging, but he knew Kurt better than this. He knew how damn stubborn the blue-eyed boy could be. Without a word, Blaine turned around and exited the apartment, making sure to close the door behind his back. The moment he was out of the building, the former bad boy took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled Santana's old number, praying that she hadn't changed it. A few seconds later, she picked up.

“Hello, Frodo. What's up?”

Blaine smirked and shook his head. Santana was always the same bitch, but he cared about her nevertheless. And he knew that she cared about him – and especially about Kurt – too.

“Hello, Satan. I need your help.”

He could almost see the Latin former cheerleader cocking her head and raising a perfectly-shaped eyebrow.

“And why should I help you?”

Blaine thought about it. Why should she help him? What did she have to gain? Nothing, basically. _Damn. Let's hope in her good heart... Okay, I'm screwed_.

“For the sake of old times? Come on, Santana, please. I really need your help! Kurt is sort of dating a douchebag and I need information about him! What the hell happened when I was away?”

The Latin girl remained silent for a nerve-breaking amount of time. Just when Blaine was about to give definitely up, thank her and hung up, Santana spoke.

“You know, I kind of miss NYC. I think I'll take a well-deserved holiday and visit you. I'll be there in two days.”

Before Blaine could say anything, Santana hung up. The amber-eyed boy stared wordlessly at his phone. _Oh God, I've just unleashed Snix_.

 

\- - -

 

Three years before

 

“Come on, Man Hands, hurry up! I need the fucking bathroom!”

At Santana's loud shout, Kurt sighed and covered his ears with his pillow. He really loved Rachel and Santana and living with them was never boring, but sometimes he just wished he had a shotgun in his night stand. Why did the Latin girl have to shout and nag so early in the morning? Kurt was just about to stand up and murder one of his flatmates when his boyfriend started to pepper kisses all over his neck and jaw. The blue-eyed boy smiled and a satisfied hum left his throat. His boyfriend did know how to calm him down and make him smile.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Kurt stirred like a lazy cat and freed his pillow from his grip. Blaine was staring at him as though he was the most incredible creature on earth, and this was enough to make Kurt blush. _How come I am so lucky? Blaine is a dream come true_. Before Kurt could say anything, Rachel's shrieks and Santana's curses filled the air. Blaine laughed and shook his head, his eyes never leaving Kurt's exasperated face.

“Isn't it romantic? Every morning we get to wake up together and listen to their arguments.”

Kurt tried to remain serious – he really tried! – but he just had to laugh when his boyfriend was looking at him with such an amused expression.

“Romantic indeed. Are you ready for the showcase?”

Kurt and Blaine, even though they were just freshmen, had been chosen by Madame Tibideaux in person to perform for a very special guest during a small and private showcase. Well, truth be told, _Kurt_ had been chosen, but he absolutely wanted to perform together with his soulmate. The counter-tenor was really excited and nervous because the guest – June Dolloway – wasn't simply a Broadway legend, oh no, she was an extremely influential woman too. A real philanthropist. Blaine brought Kurt back to reality with a slow, lazy and breathtaking kiss.

“I'm more than ready, don't worry. You'll be amazing.”

Kurt blushed and hugged him tightly. He could stay in bed with Blaine forever, breathing in his familiar scent and snuggling against his broad chest, but they'd have to stand up sooner or later. They had to perform and be amazing.

“ _We_ 'll be amazing. Come on, let's prepare some breakfast for the girls, if they are still both alive.”

Moving in with Blaine was the best thing that had ever happened to him. They had been living together for some months now, but it was still as exciting as the first week. Exciting in every possible meaning, of course.

 

 _Our performance was great. June Dolloway liked us. Well, she liked Blaine. She wants him to be his new star. I'm so proud of him, so why am I afraid? Why am I unhappy?_ Kurt was so lost in his thoughts while preparing dinner that he accidentally cut himself on the back of his left hand. The moment his brain registered the scorching pain, a loud and high-pitched shriek left his mouth. _Damn, I'm so stupid_. Before he could throw the knife out of the window, Blaine was beside him with worry painted all over his face.

“Oh, angel, what happened? You are bleeding.”

Kurt visibly flinched when Blaine pressed a handkerchief on his bleeding wound. Fuck, that hurt like a bitch.

“Fuck. I'm so stupid.”

The amber-eyed boy hugged him with his free hand and kissed him lightly. Kurt had been strange since the moment they'd come back home from the showcase. Well, Blaine could understand why. The showcase was supposed to be Kurt's occasion, his great and important moment, but Blaine had ruined it. _I am the stupid one, not him_. Without a word, Blaine got the first aid kit and took care of Kurt's wound. Thank God Rachel and Santana would be working until morning, because Blaine needed some time alone with his boyfriend. He needed to apologise for ruining his moment.

“I'm sorry, love.”

Kurt – who was back to preparing dinner, but was way more focused this time – turned around at these words. Blaine was staring at him with puppy-dog eyes and a mortified expression on his face. Kurt felt his heart ache at this sight. Blaine had nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't his fault that he was so talented and charming and _perfect_. Gingerly, Kurt put the knife on the counter and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

“Don't apologise, Blaine. You are incredible, it's just fair that she noticed it. Okay? Stop worrying.”

Blaine sighed as he hugged his boyfriend back. Kurt was too good for this world, too kind-hearted. How was he even real?

“I just wish she'll notice how incredible _you_ are.”

Kurt smiled and gently kissed his boyfriend. He knew that Blaine was worried about him, but he didn't have to worry. They were going to figure this out, weren't they? Even though they were alone and they hadn't been intimate in a week, they decided to spend the whole night cuddling and making big plans for their futures. Sex could wait, their love couldn't. Being happy together was the most important thing, and Kurt was sure they were going to be together forever.

 

Kurt Hummel absolutely hated June Dolloway. In the previous two months, Blaine had spent more time with _her_ than with _him_ , and how was that even possible? They lived together! The blue-eyed boy didn't even know where Blaine and June were or what they were doing the majority of times and this kind of freaked him out. Was Blaine cheating on him with that mummy? _Gross_. Just the thought made Kurt retch. What the hell was Blaine doing with June at one o'clock in the morning? In that moment, the front door opened and Blaine entered the apartment with a wide smile on his face. When Kurt saw him – and saw that his hair was still perfectly gelled and his clothes were where they were supposed to be – a relieved sigh left his mouth. He immediately hugged him.

“I was worried! Where the hell have you been?”

Blaine apologised and told him that he was with June and some of her friends and that he had lost track of time. At these words, Kurt snapped. He was tired of being the perfect and understanding boyfriend. He was tired of having to share his boyfriend with June.

“I don't care if you were with Barack Obama, okay? You have to call me and let me know where you are! You can't even imagine how worried I was! You were supposed to be home hours ago and you weren't answering your fucking phone!”

Blaine took a step back at this outburst. He had probably never seen Kurt this angry before, and he was really scary. And also very, very right. The amber-eyed boy tried to caress Kurt's cheek, but the latter just slapped his hand away in anger. Without another word, Kurt went into their bedroom and sat on the bed. For the first time since they lived there, he wished their bedroom had a door he could lock instead of a stupid curtain (and this time to lock _Blaine_ outside, not Santana or Rachel). Some minutes later, Blaine sat on the bed too, making sure not to touch Kurt. He hated himself for being the cause of Kurt's anger and disappointment.

“I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear.”

Kurt remained silent for a few moments, with his eyes fixed on the floor and tears running on his face. He didn't want to lose Blaine, he loved him too much to lose him. _You are not going to take him away from me, June Dolloway_.

“I believe you. Sorry if I shouted.”

 

“I don't think I understand.”

Kurt's head was spinning and he couldn't breathe properly. What was going on? He was alone with June, she was there, in their apartment, and Blaine wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there, he was working on his album, so what was _she_ doing here? _What has she just said? I don't understand_. The woman just smiled and repeated what she had just said.

“I want you to break up with Blaine.”

Kurt's heart shattered in one million pieces and he went as pale as a ghost. After a first moment of pain and shock, burning anger filled him to the brim. _How dare she give me orders? How dare she ask me – no, order me – to break up with the love of my life?_ Before Kurt could put his thoughts into words, June spoke again.

“You are clipping his wings, can't you see it? As long as you are in the picture, he won't reach the success he deserves.”

Kurt didn't know what to say. She was wrong, wasn't she? He wasn't an obstacle, was he? But what if he was? What if Blaine would be happier without him? Kurt heard himself speaking from his bubble of pain and indecision.

“But... I love him.”

June Dolloway smiled at him with faked sweetness and sympathy. She adjusted her coat and turned around, making it clear that she was leaving. She had no more time to waste with him.

“If you really love him, just let him go. Ah, one last thing. Blaine doesn't need to know about our little chat. Have a good day.”

The moment June was out of his apartment, Kurt burst in tears. _Blaine will hate me for this, and he'll have every right to. I will break his heart and he won't even know the reason_. Feeling miserable and fearing the confrontation with his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, Kurt started to pack Blaine's things. How was he going to survive without him?

 

\- - -

 

Santana adjusted her incredibly short dress as she entered Blaine's apartment. She had taken the first flight to New York in a rare moment of generosity and concern. She wasn't worried about Blaine – _Frodo can take good care of himself_ – but she was damn worried about Kurt. She knew nothing about their break-up, but she knew that Kurt hadn't been the same since. And she wanted her bitchy, snarky, fabulous, sassy friend back. The dark-haired cheerleader took a look around before shooting Blaine a satisfied smirk.

“You live in a comfortable hole in the ground.”

Blaine smiled as he dropped Santana's enormous suitcase to the ground. _Seriously, is she planning to stay here for a week or a year?_

“Thank you. So, what is your evil plan?”

Santana pretended to think about it for a few seconds. She had it all perfectly planned in her mind, but she had a thing for pathos and suspense. A few moments later, she elegantly sat on Blaine's couch and crossed her arms on her chest.

“The first thing to do is always the same, Bushy Hair: know your enemy to destroy them. I'll call Lady Hummel later to tell him that I'm back in town for a while and ask him if he wants to hang out tonight. I'll tell him to bring his new boy toy too and you'll come with me.”

Blaine would have praised her but he knew that Santana needed no boost to her enormous and irrepressible ego. Instead of praising her genius, he just smirked and nodded. _Just wait and see, Adam. I'll have Kurt back in a blink of an eye_.

 

Adam smiled proudly at Kurt as his incredibly hot boyfriend adjusted his tie and his tight-fitting shirt. He couldn't get enough of Kurt and that amazing body of his. The blond guy had lost count of all the times he had asked Kurt to model for him, but the blue-eyed beauty had always refused. _Maybe one day I'll convince him_. Without a word, Adam hugged his boyfriend from behind and peppered the back of his neck with kisses. Kurt smiled and turned around to properly kiss him on the lips. The pale counter-tenor kind of needed Adam to kiss him to forget about Blaine and how much it had hurt to see him again. Adam's lips tasted differently from Blaine's lips, but Blaine's lips were off limits now and Kurt just had to accept it. Blaine was the past; Adam was the present. And he loved him. After a few more lazy kisses, Kurt parted their lips to grab his wallet and keys. Adam smiled at him and turned the lights off.

“Tell me something about this friend of yours.”

Kurt thought about what to say for a few moments. _We were in Glee Club together. No, this would be complicated to explain. And borderline pathetic. She gave me a condom when she thought I was going to have sex with Blaine. God, no, don't tell him this_. Worried about the long wait, Adam shot Kurt a questioning look and Kurt replied with a conspiratorial smirk.

“You can't really describe Santana Lopez with words, you'll just have to meet her.”

The blond photographer laughed and said that he couldn't wait to meet her. Kurt laughed too and skilfully distracted his boyfriend with possible plans about their weekend. Suddenly, making Adam meet Santana didn't feel like a great idea any more. Well, it couldn't be that bad, right?

 

It definitely could be that bad. _Very_ bad. _I officially hate Santana Lopez and I'm going to kill her_. Santana had accidentally forgotten to tell him that Blaine was going to be there too. _Right, accidentally. Accidentally my ass_. Santana, Blaine, Kurt and Adam were sitting all together at a table in a crowded gay bar. Kurt had always liked this bar, but now he would rather have root canal than being here. What if Blaine told Adam about their past? What if Santana told Adam that he used to be a cheerleader? Or worse, what if one of them told him about NYADA? Adam knew nothing about Kurt's past and it was way better this way. The new Kurt – the one who worked for vogue.com – was so much better than the previous one. Suddenly, Santana's voice brought him back to reality.

“So, where did you two meet?”

Adam, who loved to tell this story over and over again, smiled at Santana and promptly told her about their first meeting.

“We met at work, actually. I work as a photographer for vogue.com. The day we met, Kurt had been working there for something like two days. He turned around a corner, bumped against me and elegantly spilled a cup of scorching hot coffee on my shirt. I think I fell in love with him at that precise moment.”

Kurt blushed and hid his face behind his hands. One of the most embarrassing moments of his life for sure. And this was saying something. Seeing Kurt so embarrassed and mortified made Blaine feel badly for him. _Why couldn't the bastard stop at the word 'actually'?_ Before Blaine could throw a punch at the idiot's face and take Kurt home with him, Adam's voice caught his attention.

“Kurt refused to tell me anything, where did you guys meet?”

The blue-eyed boy couldn't stop himself from pleadingly stare at Santana. _Please, don't tell him anything. Please, understand me. Please, I know you can understand me. Pleasepleaseplease.._

“We met in high school. We were in Glee Club together and we were both cheerleaders.”

 _Shit_. Kurt didn't dare to look at his boyfriend, so he just stared at his drink, hoping that he could drown himself in it. Why was it so difficult for Santana to control her mouth? Kurt dared to look at his boyfriend only when he heard his low, bedroom voice.

“Now I know the reason why you are so flexible.”

Kurt blushed so hard it would have been possible to cook some eggs on his cheeks. Adam, on the other hand, looked rather pleased with this discovery. He could have never imagined that his hot as hell boyfriend used to be a cheerleader. Just thinking about Kurt in a cheerleader uniform made it hard for him to breathe. At Adam's words, Blaine went pale. The thought that somebody else had touched Kurt, made love to him (no, _fucked_ him, because he doubted that Adam loved him) was unbearable. Santana raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on her face.

“Wanky.”

In that moment, Kurt excused himself and went to the restroom. He didn't know if his boyfriend was going to survive Blaine and Santana, but he couldn't force himself to care. After Adam's words, Blaine had looked so utterly heart-broken that his heart ached. Who was he kidding? He was still in love with Blaine. When Kurt excited the stall, he found himself face to face with Blaine. The pale boy smiled at him and went to the sink to wash his hands.

“Is Adam still alive or has Santana eaten him already?”

The amber-eyed boy laughed and shook his head. As far as he knew, Adam was alive. _Unfortunately_.

“Don't worry, he's safe and sound.”

Kurt dried his hands and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Blaine was so breathtakingly handsome. At the beginning of his career, he used to wear preppy clothes and fancy bow-ties. Now, the dark-haired singer was basically back to his bad-boy style. Well, Kurt surely didn't mind that. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that Blaine managed to caress his cheek without being slapped or killed on the spot.

“You look stunning tonight.”

The blue-eyed boy blushed and a coy smile appeared on his flushed face. Blaine always knew how to destroy the walls around his heart.

“Thanks, you're not too bad yourself. Come on, let's go back to the others.”

Before Kurt could take a step towards the exit of the restroom, Blaine gently put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Wait. I actually came here to ask you something.”

 _If it's something he couldn't ask me in front of Adam it can't be good. I should go away. I should go back to Adam and never look back_. Paralysed by Blaine's eyes fixed on his, Kurt just nodded. Blaine smiled at him and took a deep breath, Santana's words in his mind. _'Communication has never been your thing, Bilbo. Talk with him. I don't know who this British rain cloud is, but don't worry. You have something he'll never have: Kurt's virginity. And his love.'_

“Would you like to have dinner with me next week? It wouldn't be a date, I swear. I don't want to interfere with you and Adam, it's just that.. You used to be my best friend, not just my boyfriend, and I miss you like crazy.”

Kurt knew this was a bad idea. He knew it, but he said yes nevertheless.

 

\- - -

 

Isabelle Wright had been staring at Kurt for one long, embarrassing minute before the blue-eyed boy realised that his boss was there. _Oh, shit, I made a complete fool of myself. Please, tell me she is not angry with me and that I'm not fired_. Kurt blushed and smiled widely at his boss (and amazing friend and fairy godmother).

“May I help you, Isabelle?”

With a knowing look on her face, the blonde woman smiled at him and sat in a chair in front of Kurt's desk. She was Kurt's boss, so there were certain boundaries she couldn't overstep, but she really treasured her friendship with her young assistant. And she was convinced that something was definitely up in her assistant's life.

“No, Kurt, thank you. Are you okay? I know it's not my business, but.. Is something wrong? You look rather worn out today.”

The pale counter-tenor sighed and took a discreet look around to make sure that Adam was nowhere to be seen. What the hell did he have in mind when he decided that dating a colleague was a good idea? With another sigh, he locked his eyes with Isabelle's. If there was somebody he could trust, it was Isabelle.

“I'm in a pickle. You know I've been dating Adam for a while, right?”

Isabelle nodded and waited for Kurt to go on. Kurt didn't know if there was a cute way to say what he had in mind, so he just spat it out.

“I think I don't love him any more. No, wait, the situation is even worse. I think I've never loved him at all.”

The elegant woman stood up and closed the door. She knew that Adam was busy and far away from here, but she wasn't taking the risk. The moment she sat in the chair again, she smiled at Kurt, silently encouraging him to go on. Kurt didn't wait another second.

“I'm still in love with my ex.”

Kurt felt ashamed of himself for being such a changeable guy, but he couldn't just force himself to love Adam if Blaine was still so important for him. He expected Isabelle to be angry with him – or disgusted at least – but his boss just shrugged.

“Tell him.”

Kurt remained wide-mouthed like a gold-fish for a few seconds before remembering that he _knew_ how to speak in proper English.

“Are you serious?”

Isabelle smiled and nodded. Yes, she was damn serious. If Kurt was sure that he didn't love Adam, he should tell him.

“Positive. If you don't love him, tell him and break up with him. I know you, Kurt. You are romantic and you have every right to be just the way you are. You cannot date him if he doesn't make your heart beat fast every time you see him. You and Adam are both adults, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. Just remember that you still have to work with him, though, so make sure to tell him gently.”

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Isabelle was the best. _Can I? Can I break his heart just because I'm still head over heels for my ex?_ Kurt thought about it for a few moments. He had to make a decision, and he had to make it soon. Kurt thanked Isabelle and she left his office with one last warm smile. He really had the best boss in the world.

 

He was just about to discard every thought of Adam when his cellphone buzzed. In a swift motion, he took it from his pocket and a deep blush coloured his cheeks when he saw Blaine's name on the display.

 

From: Blaine

Hey stranger ;) are you free tonight?

 

Kurt thought about a possible answer for a while. He was free, actually ( _fucking great, now I'm starting to talk like Adam_ ), but he didn't know if going out with Blaine would be such a brilliant idea. He stared at his cellphone. Well, innocently exchanging a couple of messages while he decided wouldn't be considered cheating, right? With his heart beating fast, Kurt wrote and answer and sent it.

 

From: Kurt

I don't know yet, I'm still at work. What do you have in mind?

 

Blaine stared at his cellphone with a wide smile on his face. _I guess that answering 'taking you home and fucking you senseless' would be too straightforward. Too bad_. The amber-eyed singer couldn't wait to see Kurt, so he had no intention of jeopardising his chances to have dinner together tonight. _Let's see if this works_.

 

From: Blaine

Are you spilling coffee on someone? ;)

 

Kurt almost chocked on the coffee he was drinking. _How dare you??_ Kurt hurried to write a reply and sent it before changing his mind and opting for a more diplomatic answer. _Take this, Blaine_.

 

From: Kurt

Very funny, dwarf. You're such a dork.

 

Blaine laughed and shook his head. Kurt was always the same: bitchy, snarky and adorably witty. God, he had missed his attitude. Memories of high school filled his mind and made him smile. _Everything used to be so simple: Kurt was the hot cheerleader and I was the wannabe bad boy_. Shaking himself from his depressing thoughts, Blaine wrote a reply.

 

From: Blaine

You misspelled 'darling'. Ps may I remind you how much you used to love my dork? ;)

 

 _Oh, no. Oh, heeeell to the no_. Kurt blushed and hid his face behind his hands. Yes, he definitely could remember how much he used to love Blaine ( _and yes, I pretty much liked his cock too, sue me for this. Oh, shit. Don't you dare to harden at the memory, dick_ ). He really didn't know whether he should answer or just throw his cellphone out of the window and go back to work. With shaking hands, Kurt wrote a reply and sent it. He was going to give Blaine a taste of his own medicine.

 

From: Kurt

You misspelled 'dunce'. No need to remind me of anything, thank you very much.

 

Blaine's smile widened. _Wow, the kitten has claws. Not that I've ever had doubts_. He could almost see Kurt's flushed face and his embarrassed but aroused expression. _Sporting a boner at work must be awful, and I'm damn sure he's sporting one right now. I know him well_. Blaine stretched his fingers, a devilish smile appearing on his face.

 

From: Blaine

Hilarious, schmuck. Eight pm sharp at our place, are you in?

 

Kurt smiled and his heart made a little jump. He perfectly knew what Blaine was talking about. Their place was a small and intimate Italian restaurant they had discovered a few years ago. He had never returned there after their break-up because it would have hurt him too much to go there without Blaine. Now he had a second chance. His only problem was June Bitch Dolloway. _Well, she doesn't have to know that I'm seeing him again, right?_ Before he could change his mind, Kurt sent a reply.

 

From: Kurt

You misspelled 'sweetie'. I'm in.

 

Blaine almost jumped with joy. He was going to see Kurt and have dinner with him at their place. _If I don't win his heart back tonight, nothing else will work_.

 

 

\- - -

 

Kurt had never felt so nervous and jumpy in his entire life. No, wait, this was not entirely true. He had felt precisely like this countless times before, but this didn't make it easier. Was he doing the right thing? Having dinner with Blaine – even if they didn't call it a 'date' it still felt like a less than innocent meeting – wasn't a great idea, was it? What would Adam say if he knew? Chewing on his lower lip, Kurt thought about the moment he had called his boyfriend to tell him that he was not having dinner at home tonight.

 

One hour ago

 

The blue-eyed boy stared at his cell phone as though it could tell him the right words to use. _Fuck, just call him already_. Before changing his mind, the pale counter-tenor dialled Adam's number and waited for him to pick up. A few seconds later, he heard his boyfriend's voice.

“Hey, gorgeous. What's up?”

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking. He didn't like going out for dinner with Blaine behind his back, but Adam was kind of possessive and jealous. The blond man wouldn't be happy to know that his boyfriend had plans to go out with such an attractive guy (who furthermore happened to be Kurt's only ex).

“Hey, Adam. Do you have a couple of minutes?”

The British guy entered an empty meeting room and closed the door to have some privacy. He'd gladly go to Kurt's office and talk face to face – and maybe share a kiss or two – but Kurt had strict rules about being 'boyfriend-like' at work. Not that it didn't make sense. Their private life was not their colleagues' business.

“Sure, babe. Are you okay?”

Kurt nodded even though Adam couldn't see him. He could do this, he could tell Adam the truth. Well, part of the truth, at least.

“I'm fine, thank you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not having dinner at home tonight. I'll see you later, okay?”

The British man frowned. Why was Kurt acting weird? His boyfriend was such a talkative guy, so why was he in such a hurry now? _Maybe he has work to do. Don't be a paranoid, you silly_. Adam forced himself to smile and discard every negative thought. Kurt would never cheat on him. He was not that kind of guy.

“No problem, beautiful. Are you going out with Isabelle?”

 _Fuck, I hate lying_. Kurt bit on his lower lip. _Think faster, brain!_ There was no way he could use Isabelle as his alibi. Adam worked with her. Then, the perfect idea struck him.

“No, I'm having dinner with Santana. You know, to see each other again before she goes back to LA!”

 _Thank God he didn't ask me to join them. That girl is as mad as a hatter_. Then, a thought crossed his mind. Could it be?

“Is Blaine going to be there too?”

Kurt wanted to kick himself to death. _Why the fuck does he have to be so perceptive? I so hate lying to him, but I have no other choice for the moment. Tonight. I swear that tonight I'll tell him everything!_

“I don't think so, Adam. I have to go now, but I'll see you later at home, okay?”

Adam used all his willpower to remain calm and smile even though he felt on the verge of tears. Something didn't feel right.

“Okay, sure. Bye, I love you.”

Kurt forced his voice not to tremble or to break. He cared about Adam even though he didn't love him in the same way the blond man loved him. He really didn't want to hurt him, but he was going to. He was sure about this.

“I love you too.”

 

Present moment

 

Kurt discarded every thought of Adam as he entered the Italian restaurant. The moment his eyes found Blaine, a wide smile appeared on his flushed face. _There you are. I've been looking for you forever_. The amber-eyed singer was smiling widely at him, happiness painted all over his face. Kurt immediately joined him at their usual table, but before he could sit down, Blaine stood up and hugged him warmly.

“I've really missed you.”

The blue-eyed boy blushed as he hugged Blaine back. There was nothing better in the entire world than being in Blaine's arms. When the two parted, they were both smiling happily. Getting along with each other had always been so easy. Well.. apart from the first week of school, more or less. But that was just a detail. Blaine sat in his chair and Kurt hurried to mirror him. After a few seconds of hesitation, Blaine gingerly grabbed Kurt's hand and stroked it with his thumb.

“Thank you for being here, angel.”

Kurt blushed at the endearing pet name. Blaine had always been a charmer and some things never change.

“My pleasure. So, what are you having tonight?”

 _You, if you still want me. Don't you dare to say this, Blaine_. The dark-haired boy chose the same thing – pasta with mushrooms – he always had in that place. The two guys had so many things to tell each other. Blaine told him about all the places he had visited and how many interesting people he had met ( _even though none of them was as interesting as you_ ) during his last tour. Kurt told him about how he quit NYADA when he realised that fashion was his true calling (lie, he quit because June was rallying all his teachers against him) and how much he loved it (true, fortunately). Then, they moved from work to family. Blaine told him that Cooper was fine, that he was married now and his wife was pregnant. (Kurt almost clapped his hands in joy when Blaine told him this. He had always loved Cooper like a brother and he was really happy for him.) Kurt told him that his dad and Carole were fine and that Finn and Rachel were married now. Two hours of laughs and chats later, Blaine paid the check, deaf to Kurt's complaints. The moment they were out of the restaurant, Kurt pouted.

“Thank you for the dinner, but next time is on me! Okay?”

Blaine laughed and shook his head.

“No way. You know I love to spoil you!”

Kurt turned around and his eyes locked with Blaine's. Blaine's eyes were filled with affection and love. _God, I shouldn't have drunk so much. Tell him. Four words, you can do it! I love you too. Say it! Come on!_ Kurt licked his lips and opened his mouth, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

“I -”

“Blaine! Here you are!”

Blaine swore under his breath. Chandler was waving his hand and smiling at him. The moment he saw Kurt, Chandler's face turned from happy to angry. _What the fuck?_ The young blond guy put his hands on his hips and stopped right in front of Kurt, staring at him and basically shooting daggers with his eyes.

“You must be Kurt, _right_?”

The pale counter-tenor nodded, smiled and offered his hand for him to shake, but Chandler just stared at it as though it was the source of all illnesses. Blaine's assistant had waited for this moment since the first time Blaine had told him about Kurt. He couldn't wait to give him a piece of his mind. The blond guy puffed his chest and took another step towards Kurt, trying his best to look threatening.

“Now listen to me, you bastard,” both Kurt and Blaine stared at him in disbelief. “I know everything about you! I know how you dumped Blaine and broke his heart without even telling him why. Do you want to know what _I_ think? I think you should disappear from his life just like you did two years ago. I think you should apologise – no, wait! I think that would be useless, do you want to know why? Because you are unforgivable! I was there and I know how much you hurt him! I know how much he _cried_ for you, how much he _drank_ trying to forget you!” with every word, Kurt's face went paler and paler. “I think you should turn around and take your sorry, cheater, useless, pale ass home and never contact Blaine again!”

The moment Chandler closed his mouth, Kurt turned around and ran away, his head spinning and his eyes full to the brim with unleashed tears. Chandler snorted and adjusted his glasses on his nose before turning around and smiling at Blaine. Then, a fist collided with his cheek, making him fall to the ground and squeak in pain. Blaine was shaking in rage and his eyes were bloodshot.

“Thank you very much, Chandler. Thank you for ruining my only chance to win his heart back and be happy again.”

Blaine turned around to leave, when he decided that hitting him was not enough. Not enough at all. He turned around again and locked his eyes with Chandler.

“Ah, one more thing. You're fired.”

Satisfied, Blaine adjusted his jacket and left, his mind already at work to find a way to fix this mess.

 

Two hours ago, in another part of the city

 

When Adam left his office he was tired as hell. He couldn't wait to put on his sweatpants, have dinner (alone) and pass out on the couch while watching a bad comedy show. He was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into a girl.

“I'm s- hi, Santana.”

Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Well, well, well, if it wasn't Kurt's rain-smelling boy toy.

“Hi, Adam. Fancy meeting you here.”

Adam forced himself to smile. She was a friend of Kurt, so he had to be kind with her. Politeness had never been a problem for him and it surely wouldn't start to be a problem now, right?

“Yeah, I know. Are you on your way to meet Kurt?”

The Latin girl frowned. What the hell was he talking about? Then, realisation hit her. Kurt had used her as his alibi! _Way to go, Lady Hummel. Now, how do I break it to Agatha Christie?_

“Sorry, but I have way more interesting things to do than having dinner with Lady Hummel. See you, or maybe not.”

With these words, Santana turned around and left. It took him a while to process Santana's words. He didn't want to believe it. Why had Kurt lied to him? And who was he having dinner with? Adam swallowed down the lump in his throat and forced himself to walk. Kurt owned him an explanation and he was _so_ going to have it.

 

\- - -

 

Kurt dried his cheeks as he looked for his keys, one breath away from tearing his satchel into pieces. He had never felt so stupid and humiliated in his entire life, and this was saying something. He had been part of a Glee Club, for fuck's sake! A few years ago he would have probably annihilated that blond unknown boy in a heart beat, but he wasn't that confident any more. Deep down in his heart he knew that the boy was wrong and that it wasn't his fault – not entirely at least – but tears kept wetting his cheeks. Choking a sob, Kurt took his keys from his satchel and opened his apartment's door. The blue-eyed boy just wanted to take a hot shower and go to sleep. _Please, Adam, be fast asleep. Please, I don't have enough strength to talk to you right now_. The moment Kurt closed the door behind him, Adam exited the bedroom. _Fuck, he's awake_. Adam looked sincerely horrible: his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, his usually so perfect hair was a complete mess and his hands were shaking. Before Kurt could ask him what was going on, Adam took a step towards him and spoke with trembling voice.

“Where were you tonight, Kurt?”

The pale counter-tenor swallowed and cleared his throat before answering. Something was definitely wrong with Adam and Kurt was scared even though he knew that Adam would never hurt him.

“I told you, I was with Santana.”

The British guy ran a hand through his hair and laughed bitterly. In a second, the laugh turned into a broken sob. Adam was crying.

“Please, don't lie. Tell me the truth.”

Kurt's heart broke in that moment. Adam looked so utterly devastated and it was his fault. _Man up and tell him the truth_.

“You're right. I wasn't with Santana.”

Adam sobbed again and shook his head in denial. He couldn't believe it. He and Kurt had been together for six months and had been living together for three months. _It should mean something to him!_

“Were you with Blaine?”

The blue-eyed boy nodded slowly. He owned Adam an explanation and he knew it. His eyes still fixed on Adam, Kurt went into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for the blond guy to join him. The moment Adam was on the couch beside him, Kurt took a deep breath.

“I haven't been honest with you.”

Another strangled sob left Adam's mouth.

“Did you cheat on me?”

Kurt thought about it. Had he cheated on Adam? No. Blaine had kissed him, true, but he hadn't cheated on his boyfriend.

“No, I didn't.”

Adam nodded and waited for an explanation. He was sure he wasn't going to like it, but he needed it nevertheless.

“Blaine was my first love. We met in high school during our Senior year and fell in love almost immediately. After graduating, we moved to NYC together to attend NYADA. I know I've never mentioned it before, but I really loved to perform. We lived here in this apartment together during our first year of college. A few months later I broke up with him.”

Their eyes met for the first time since the beginning of the discussion. Adam could read sincerity and pain in his boyfriend's blue eyes. The blond guy dried his cheeks and cleared his throat.

“Why did you break up with him, may I ask?”

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Adam deserved the truth, all the truth, and he was going to tell him what happened.

“During our Freshman year, a legend of Broadway discovered Blaine's talent and started to.. mentor him. She didn't like me. At the beginning of our Sophomore year, she asked me to break up with him so that he could focus on what _she_ considered important for him. Then, not yet satisfied, she convinced all my teachers that I was talentless. Yes, she was that powerful and mean. After a while I simply gave up, I quit NYADA and looked for a job. You know what happened after.”

Adam could not believe it. _What a bitch!_ He had never seen Kurt perform, true, but he highly doubted that he was talentless. Kurt was the most amazing, talented and strong person he had ever known. The British boy gently caressed Kurt on his cheek.

“You still love him, don't you?”

Kurt fixed his eyes on the floor and nodded. He had never told anyone the real reason of their break up and he felt better now that somebody he trusted knew. He didn't love Adam, but he really cared about him and he trusted him completely. Adam smiled sadly.

“I'm going to miss being together, but can we still be friends? I care about you, Kurt.”

Kurt raised his watery eyes and smiled.

“I'd like that. I care about you too, and I'm so sorry.”

Adam shook his head, a sad smile never leaving his face. A few seconds of silence later, he stood up.

“I guess I'll pack my things.”

Kurt stood up too, ready to help him. He was going to miss Adam, but he couldn't force himself to love him. Not when his heart belonged to Blaine. The thought of Blaine made his chest ache again. Why was fate against them?

 

The amber-eyed singer didn't know what to do. _Stupid Chandler! And stupid me, I should have stopped Kurt and told him that Chandler was wrong. God, what can I do?_ Blaine was just about to throw a punch against the wall when someone knocked on his door. Running a hand through his hair, Blaine opened the door just to find Santana there, a satisfied smile on her face.

“I'm not interrupting anything, I hope.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow and stared at her as she walked inside and elegantly sat in a chair. The Latin girl looked like a cat that got the milk.

“No, you're not interrupting. Why?”

Santana's smirk just grew. Why was Blaine being so shy? And where the hell was Kurt? _Had I known that Kurt wasn't getting acquainted with Blaine's bed, I would have come back here sooner_. The former cheerleader stretched her arms.

“I may have bumped into Adam a few hours ago. Apparently, Lady Hummel used me as his alibi.”

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. This was not going to end well, he could already tell. Something bad was definitely going to happen.

“You did cover for him, didn't you?”

Santana crossed her arms on her chest and shook his head.

“No, I didn't. Not because I'm a bitch – which I am, but you already know this – but because Kurt deserves better. I did it for him.”

Blaine closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down before doing something he would regret like killing her. It took him all his willpower not to beat Santana to death. Was she fucking insane? Without a word, the raven-haired boy turned around and left the apartment. He needed to see if Kurt was okay. What if Adam was violent? He highly doubted it – and Kurt was no delicate flower after all – but he wanted to make sure that Kurt was fine. Jealously could make people do dangerous things.

 

Blaine was near Kurt's apartment when he almost bumped into Adam. They both froze in the middle of the street when they recognised each other. Adam had a suitcase with him and he looked like shit. A few seconds later, Adam took a deep breath. _Manners, Adam. Manners_.

“Good evening, Blaine.”

Blaine forced a half-smile on his face.

“Hi, Adam. I was, hmm, going to see Kurt. Is he at home?”

Adam stared at Blaine without answering for a while. He and Kurt were friends now, and he wanted to help him. Fortunately, he perfectly knew what to do for him.

“Can I steal an hour of your precious time, Blaine? I need to talk to you.”

Blaine didn't know what to say. Was Adam moving out of Kurt's apartment? _Maybe they had a fight. Maybe they broke up. Am I a bad person if I hope that they did?_

“Sure, what about?”

Adam took a deep breath. _Remember, you're doing this for Kurt. He deserves – they deserve – a happy ending_.

“I know why he broke up with you.”

 

\- - -

 

Adam and Blaine stared uncomfortably at each other while they waited for the waitress to return with their drinks. They were in a small but cosy pub near Kurt's apartment. Blaine was rather curious to know the real reason why he was there. It wasn't that he didn't trust Adam, really. It was just that he didn't trust Adam. Not even a bit. He didn't believe that the British man really knew the reason of their break up. _Why should I trust him_?

Adam was nervous and a bit jumpy – _after all, the love of your life doesn't break up with you for no good reason, does he?_ – but he was sure that he was doing the right thing. Telling Blaine the truth about their break up would help them to get back together. He just wanted Kurt to be happy again. The moment the waitress was back with their drink, Blaine adjusted in his chair.

“I know that asking this is going to make me own the title Jerk Of The Year, but.. why are you helping me? I thought you hated me.”

Adam smiled and took a sip of his drink before answering. Blaine clearly didn't trust him, but Adam didn't blame him for this.

“I don't hate you. I don't even _know_ you, so why would I hate you? The only thing I know for sure is that Kurt.. cares a lot about you.”

 _And loves you very, very much. But I can't be the one to tell you this_. A coy and grateful smile appeared on Blaine's face. Maybe he could trust him, after all. He used to hate Adam for being Kurt's boyfriend, but now things were different. Apparently, Adam was willing to help him, even though helping Blaine meant losing Kurt for good. Maybe the British man was a good person.

“I care about him too. I would never, _ever_ , hurt him.”

Satisfied with Blaine's words, Adam nodded.

“Kurt broke up with me tonight, but we are still friends. So don't even think about hurting him. I asked him about your.. relationship and he told me that you two met in high school, that you moved to NYC together to attend NYADA and that during your Sophomore year he broke up with you.”

Blaine nodded. Yes, he remembered everything about that horrible night. He remembered every single detail.

 

_Two years before..._

 

Blaine was so happy and excited, he wanted to sing and scream in the middle of the street. He had been working on his first album the whole day and he was really proud of the result. He couldn't wait to tell Kurt everything and ask him about his day. Just the thought of Kurt made a goofy grin appear on his face. He felt so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. Kurt had been so supportive during the past few months, even though he didn't like June that much. _Seriously, I don't deserve him. He's perfect_. The moment Blaine entered their apartment – looking for his boyfriend to show him just how incredible he really was and how much Blaine loved him – he stumbled on a suitcase and almost fell face-first to the ground. _What the hell?_ Blaine took a look around. There were two suitcases packed there. _His_ suitcases. What the fucking hell was going on? One breath away from a panic-attack, Blaine turned the lights on. Kurt was right there, sitting on the couch, his marvellous blue eyes fixed on the floor.

“Angel?” Blaine took a step towards him. “What's going on?”

Kurt took a deep breath before standing up and raising his eyes. Blaine held his breath and a whimper left his mouth. His boyfriend's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. _Why has he been crying?_ For a moment, Blaine's heart stopped. Was it about Burt? _No, please. Not Burt. Anything but not Burt. Kurt can't live without him_. Before Blaine could ask about Kurt's father, the counter-tenor spoke.

“I don't love you any more.”

Kurt's voice almost broke on the last word, but he managed to sound convincing. He hated himself for what he was doing, but there was no other way. He was doing it for Blaine, even though he would never know why. Blaine would probably hate him forever. Blaine looked like a kicked puppy and this sight broke Kurt's heart.

“....... What?”

Kurt licked his lips and dried a tear that was wetting his cheek. He had to do this, he simply had to. _Be strong, Kurt. Do this and the moment he is out of your door – and out of your life – you'll have time to cry_.

“I'm sorry, Blaine. I just don't love you any more. I've packed your things, as you can see. Please, don't make it harder than it has to be and just.. go.”

The amber-eyed singer didn't know what to say or what to do. He was completely paralysed, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide and filled to the brim with unleashed tears. _This is a nightmare_. He took another step towards Kurt and forced himself to _say_ something and stop this nightmare from becoming real.

“But... I love you.”

A broken sob escaped Kurt's mouth and the pale boy crossed his trembling arms on his chest as a sort of shield.

“I'm so sorry, Blaine.”

With these words, Kurt ran into the small bathroom – the only room that had a fucking door in the whole house – and locked himself inside. Blaine remained frozen on the spot for a few seconds before picking up his suitcases and leaving the apartment, his cheeks wet with tears and his heart broken in a thousand pieces.

 

_Present day_

 

“Blaine?”

Blaine came back to reality when he heard Adam's voice and he realised that he had been crying. _Fuck, this is embarrassing_. The raven-haired boy dried his cheeks and wore a half-smile.

“Sorry. What were you saying?”

Adam decided that there wasn't a nice way to say it, so he just went for the blunt way.

“Kurt was forced to break up with you.”

Blaine's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. _What?_ Adam gave him a few seconds to elaborate the piece of information before going on.

“The legend of Broadway who discovered your talent asked him to break up with you. Apparently, she didn't like your boyfriend very much.” Blaine felt sick. _Oh, God, I think I'm going to puke_. “Do you want to know why Kurt quit NYADA? He quit because your _mentor_ was making his life a living hell. I know it's not your fault, but can I give you advice? You don't need her, Blaine. I've listened to your music in the past few days and you are really talented. You're way too talented to let her ruin your life. _Again_.”

Blaine could not breathe. He had never felt so angry in his entire life, not even with his father, and this was saying something. How dared she? Oh, but he was so going to make her pay. And he perfectly knew how. _Manners, Blaine. Thank him before planning your revenge_.

“Thank you for telling me, Adam. I'd like to say that I would have done the same thing, but it wouldn't be true. You're way better than me.”

Adam laughed and shook his head. He kind of liked this Blaine character after all. He could understand why Kurt loved him so much.

“Don't worry. Actually, I appreciate your sincerity. Take care of yourself and of Kurt, okay?”

The amber-eyed boy nodded and smiled at him before paying both their drinks and leaving the bar. The moment he was outside, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

“What's up, Frodo? If you're calling to check on me.. don't worry, I haven't burned your collection of bow-ties. Yet.”

Blaine smirked. Santana was one of a kind. Fortunately. _Thank God she doesn't have a twin. She doesn't have a twin, does she? Maybe I should ask her. Just to be sure_.

“I'm calling because I'm planning a revenge. I have to punish the greatest bitch ever for ruining Kurt's life and our relationship at the same time. Care to help?”

The Latin girl grinned. _Now_ they were talking.

“Auntie Snix is _so_ ready to help you.”

 

\- - -

 

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone, so who could this be? _What if it's Blaine?_ Kurt's heart skipped a beat and a half-smile appeared on his face. _What if it's not Blaine?_ The smile immediately disappeared from the counter-tenor's face. _What if he has changed his mind and doesn't want to see me ever again?_ Swallowing a sob and drying his cheeks from the tears, Kurt stood up from the couch and opened the door. It wasn't Blaine, and he couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed. With a wide smirk on her face, Santana entered his apartment.

“I kind of missed this place. How is it going, Lady Hummel?”

Kurt closed the front door and shot her a murderous look. He was still angry with her for blowing his cover with Adam. Before Kurt could open his mouth to answer, Santana went into the living room and snorted. There was a bowl of half-eaten ice-cream on the couch, balled up tissues were covering the coffee table and Moulin Rouge – Kurt's film of choice when he was feeling sickeningly romantic or very depressed – was playing on TV. _He's not coping well, apparently_.

“Don't bother to answer. Not well, as far as I can see. You are _not_ crying for Mr. Earl Grey, are you?”

The pale boy almost snapped and slapped her. Almost. _God, she is unbearable sometimes_. Taking a deep breath, Kurt shook his head. Santana smirked and nodded, a satisfied grin on her face.

“Good, you don't need him. He wasn't hot enough for eye candy like you anyway.”

Kurt knew he shouldn't laugh – he was still angry, after all – but a little smile appeared on his face nevertheless. He had missed her bitchiness.

“Thanks, Satan. Now I'm feeling better. What are you doing here, by the way?”

Santana adjusted her dress, sat on the couch and shot him a wide smile.

“I'm here to cheer you up, sweet cheeks.”

Kurt sat on the couch beside her and played a bit with the hem of his blue sweatshirt. Truth be told, it wasn't exactly _his_ sweatshirt. It used to be Blaine's, his favourite Dalton Academy sweatshirt. Kurt had forgotten to give it back to Blaine after their break up. The blue-eyed boy loved to wear it, because it still smelled like Blaine. Discarding every depressing thought – he would rather die than cry in front of Santana, thank you very much – he focused on his friend.

“Thanks, but you know I don't play for your team,” he teased.

The Latin girl laughed and shook her head. A few seconds later, she grabbed the remote control and, before Kurt could stop her, she turned Moulin Rouge down.

“I've always hated that film.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest, but he didn't protest. He had no fight left in him to protest. _Whatever. I'll watch it again once I'm alone_. Kurt was just about to ask her to pick another film, when he saw a familiar face on TV. Blaine. Kurt tried to snatch the remote control from Santana's hands, but she slapped his hand away and shook her head.

“Trust me, Kurt. You don't want to miss this.”

Kurt was one breath away from standing up and locking himself in the bathroom when the interviewer's voice caught his attention.

“Thank you for being here with us, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled at her and this sight made Kurt's heart swell. God, he was so handsome in his dark-blue jeans and red polo-shirt.

“Thank you for having me here.”

Kurt didn't know if he should hate Santana for forcing him or thank her for the wonderful sight his ex-boyfriend was. Eventually, he decided to stay there and try to enjoy the show.

 

Blaine took some deep breaths to calm down. _You can do this. The plan is going to work. Santana will make Kurt watch this and June.. well, there is no doubt she is going to watch this too. And hate every second of it_. The amber-eyed singer adjusted his polo-shirt and his gelled hair. He had been waiting for this moment since the day he had realised what a bitch June Dolloway really was and he was _so_ going to savour every minute of it.

“Ten seconds and we go on the air, Anderson.”

Blaine nodded and sat in his chair, right in front of the interviewer. The young woman was an old friend of his. She had asked him to be the special guest of her programme countless times before and he had always done his best to be there. They always had a lot of fun together, because they had quite the same sense of humour.

“Are you ready, Blaine?”

He nodded and closed his eyes for a second. _Remember, Adam is right. You don't need June. The only person you need in your life is Kurt_. A second later, they were on the air and his friend was smiling widely at him.

“Good evening, NYC. Tonight we have a very special guest, Mr. Blaine Anderson,” the public cheered and she smiled at them before turning towards him. “Thank you for being here with us, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled widely at her. He had done this before, he could do it. He _had_ to do it.

“Thank you for having me here.”

The young woman asked him a few things about his new album and other work-related things.

“I've heard that we'll see you on Broadway soon. How do you feel about it? Are you nervous at the idea of working with a Broadway star like Rachel Berry?”

Blaine smiled coyly. He'd been told just the day before that he had been chosen to work with Rachel and he still didn't know how he felt about it.

“I'm nervous because it's going to be challenging, but I know that working with Rachel Berry is going to be nothing but a pleasure.”

The two chatted amicably about Broadway for a while, exchanging jokes and laughing together. A few minutes later, she crossed her legs and a sly smile appeared on her face.

“So, Blaine, tell me: is there someone special in your life at the moment?”

 _Just the question I was waiting for_. Blaine laughed a bit, blushed and smiled coyly. He perfectly knew how to play this game.

“Do you mean apart from my brother?” both the interviewer and the public laughed and applauded. _Thank God I've always been a charmer_. Blaine waited for a few seconds before going on. “At the moment no, unfortunately.”

The interviewer seized the opportunity and decided to dig a bit.

“Unfortunately? So you're a serious relationship kind of guy?”

Blaine nodded.

“Absolutely. I'm a hopelessly romantic kind of guy.”

The interviewer smiled in awe. She knew that Blaine was gay – everybody knew, he had always been very straightforward about his sexuality – and she was perfectly fine with it.

“Tell us something about your ideal boyfriend. What would Mr. Right look like?”

Blaine laughed and shook his head. _It's now or never, Blaine and you can't screw this up, okay? Make it or break it_.

“That's impossible, because my Mr. Right exists already.”

The interviewer basically held her breath while waiting for Blaine to go on and talk about him. Blaine smiled at her before baring his heart. _Take this, June Dolloway_.

“Mr. Right is my ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me two years ago, but I discovered the reason only some days ago. Do you want to know it? June Dolloway forced him to break up with me because he considered him an unnecessary distraction. Then, she made his life a living hell just for the sake of it. I was so angry and heart-broken when I discovered this, you have no idea. I swear right here and now that I'll never work with her again. I could never trust her again.”

The interviewer nodded and smiled. Blaine had warned her that he was going to drop a serious bomb, but she was impressed nevertheless. _Way to go, Blaine_.

“I think I'd do the same thing in your situation, Blaine. Is there something else you'd like to say? Maybe something to Mr. Right?”

Blaine blushed. There were so many things he would love to tell Kurt, but he couldn't. They needed to talk face to face. _Patience, Blaine. Soon you'll be there_.

“I've never been good with words, and I'm afraid I would screw things up. Can I sing a song instead?”

Immediately, the public cheered in excitement. With a smile on his face, Blaine took his guitar and started to play.

 

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

Kurt almost lost it in that moment. _This song.. the same song he sang in the choir room after we had an argument. Oh, Blaine, I love you so much_. His eyes filled with tears as Blaine's sweet voice filled the room. His knight in shining armour. His hero. His first and only love. The moment Blaine hit the last note, everybody applauded and he thanked them before thanking the interviewer again. The programme was over. Kurt kept staring at the screen even after Santana had turned the TV off.

“You wanna know what I think?” Kurt turned towards her. “I think you should have told him. And told the bitch to go screw herself.”

Kurt laughed and nodded. Yeah, she was probably right. In that moment, someone knocked at the door. Santana kissed him on his cheek and stood up.

“I should go now. See you soon, Kurt.”

In a blink of an eye, Santana was gone. And Blaine was there at the door.

 

\- - -

 

Blaine closed the door behind himself and took a step inside the apartment, slowly approaching Kurt. It was incredible how his true love managed to look stunning even with red-rimmed eyes, blotchy skin and wild hair. The amber-eyed boy smiled reassuringly at Kurt and took another step towards him.

“That's quite a familiar sweatshirt you're wearing,” he teased playfully.

Kurt laughed a bit and nodded coyly, his eyes still focusing on everything but Blaine's face. Blaine knew. Blaine knew about June and what had really happened two years before. _What am I supposed to say now? What am I supposed to do?_  Before Kurt could process what was happening, Blaine had him wrapped around his arms.

“I'm so sorry, sweetheart.”

A strangled sob left Kurt's throat as he hugged Blaine back and hid his face in the familiar crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

“It's not your fault. I'm sorry, Blaine. I should have told you, I should have-”

Blaine shut his angel up by cupping his face with his hands and kissing him. The moment their lips touched, both boys melt in the kiss. Without a second thought, Kurt opened his mouth and cocked his head to deepen the kiss and moaned when he felt Blaine's tongue enter his mouth. He had missed him – and this – so much he couldn't even think straight. In a blink of an eye, Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's face to his ass and squeezed it, getting reacquainted with Kurt's body. Feeling Blaine's hands _there_ , Kurt mewled and arched his back. He knew that they should probably talk – no, they should definitely talk – but his body was screaming for a different kind of conversation.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Blaine had barely time to nod before Kurt dragged him towards his bedroom, his blue eyes blown-up with desire. There would be time to talk and figure their future out. Right now, he needed more of Blaine. The very moment they stumbled into the bedroom, they got rid of their clothes while sharing touches and kisses.

“Missed you so much,” was all that Kurt managed to say before kneeling and putting his mouth to better use.

Blaine almost screamed when he felt Kurt's mouth around his cock. _Oh, God, I don't think I'm going to last long_. Using all his willpower, Blaine gently tugged on Kurt's hair to stop him. He wanted this thing to last and he sure as hell didn't want to come down Kurt's throat. _Not now, at least_. Without a word, the dark-haired singer pushed Kurt on the bed and joined him in a heart-beat. _I hope he still keeps lube in the first drawer of the night stand. Like hell I'm going to waste time searching it_. His lips never leaving Kurt's, Blaine opened the first drawer and blindly touched inside, looking for a bottle of lube. The moment he found it, a satisfied growl left his mouth. He parted his lips from Kurt's to look at him. The pale boy was the image of debauchery: his eyes were dark with need, his hair was sticking in every direction possible, his face was flushed and his toes were curling every time Blaine touched him.

“Blaine, _please_. I need you.”

 _Oh, and his voice is low and raw. God, I love his bedroom voice!_ Without wasting not even a second, Blaine opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it. The amber-eyed boy forced himself not to look at Kurt, afraid that he would come with just one more look at his hot-as-hell boyfriend. Gingerly, he circled his angel's entrance with one lube-coated finger, teasing him and making him moan. Taking a deep breath, Blaine pushed a finger inside. _Oh my God_. Kurt was incredibly tight and hot, just like he remembered him. No, he was even better than he remembered. His eyes fixed on the in-and-out movement of his finger, Blaine licked his lips and cleared his throat before speaking.

“Can you take more?”

Kurt puffed and rotated his hips, basically fucking himself on Blaine's finger.

“I'm not a fucking virgin, Blaine, and you should know it better than anybody else.”

Blaine's only response was inserting another finger and scissoring them to properly stretch his lover. He could detect Kurt's impatience, but he wanted to properly prepare him. He didn't want to hurt him. Kurt moaned when Blaine's fingers brushed against his prostate. _This is not enough. I need him right fucking now_. Suddenly, an evil idea popped in the blue-eyed boy's mind and he grinned. Blaine had always had jealousy issues. Kurt had witnessed how jealous his boyfriend could be in a club, during their first year of college. That night, a green-eyed guy – Spencer? Sebastian? something similar – had tried to hit on him and Blaine had gone mad. That night, back at home, Blaine had worked on his jealousy issues by fucking Kurt possessively in every corner of their apartment. Over and over again. Best night ever. Now, Kurt needed a bit of that fire. Stretching his limbs and moaning, Kurt dropped a bomb.

“So, are you going to fuck me or should I just call Adam and have some fun with him instead?”

 

Blaine froze on the spot for a few seconds and then he raised his eyes to meet Kurt's. The blue-eyed boy was looking at him with a satisfied grin and a provocative light in his eyes. _Oh, no, you haven't just told me this_. Jealousy taking control of his hand, he thrust his fingers in deeper than before and way less gently. Kurt yelped at the sudden friction and threw his head back in pleasure.

“What, am I not enough for you?”

Blaine increased the pace of his thrusts, deliberately ignoring Kurt's prostate and stretching him deliciously. Kurt's hands clenched around the sheets.

“Come on, I'm ready. Make me yours,” he purred.

Blaine could not wait a second longer. He removed his fingers from his boyfriend's ass and used more lube to coat his hard-as-a-rock cock. Kurt wrapped his mile long legs around Blaine's body, urging him with his eyes and caressing him on his shoulders. With a swift movement, Blaine thrust inside and buried himself balls-deep in his boyfriend. At the familiar feeling, both moaned in pleasure. Kurt felt full and stretched and it almost hurt, but at the same time it felt incredibly good and right. Blaine left his angel some time to adjust at the stretch before moving a bit. Kurt felt incredible around his cock.

“You can move, Blaine,” Kurt said with a reassuring smile on his face, his eyes filled with love and affection.

His eyes never leaving Kurt's, Blaine slowly pulled almost all the way out before impaling Kurt again. And again. And again. In a matter of seconds, both were moaning and breathlessly calling each other's name. Feeling his orgasm approaching embarrassingly quickly, Blaine angled his hips to slam against Kurt's prostate with every thrust. He wanted his boyfriend to come before him, he wanted to look at his face while he came. He wrapped one hand around his boyfriend's cock and jerked him off in time with the assaults on his prostate.

“Come for me, Kurt.”

His vision whitening and his toes curling, Kurt screamed his lover's name and came. The sight of Kurt in complete bliss made Blaine go over the edge too and he came deep inside him. Slowly and gently, Blaine removed himself from Kurt's body and collapsed beside him, a happy smile never leaving his face. With a purring sound, Kurt used Blaine's chest as a pillow and hugged him tightly.

“I love you.”

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and hugged him back, happily inhaling his familiar scent – scent he had missed like air.

“I love you too.”

 

A few seconds later, Blaine found himself thinking about their first time and a smile appeared on his face. He remembered everything of that night, every single detail. There was one thing he remembered particularly well: the question he had tried to ask Kurt before understanding that his beautiful lover was asleep. _Well, I could try to use the same question again. Maybe this time it will work_. Gently, Blaine shook the blue-eyed beauty.

“Hey, angel?”

Kurt opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Blaine.

“Yes?”

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

“I know that this should come before sex, but.. Kurt, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Kurt's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. His mind worked frantically to decide what to say. _What if I screw up things again? What if we can't make it work? What if I break his heart again?_ Blaine smiled sweetly at him.

“Kurt, you're thinking too much.”

The pale boy bit his lower lip and half-smiled. Blaine knew him so well. Was he ready to give them another chance? The amber-eyed singer started to pepper his face in kisses.

“Come on, say yes. Say yes say yes say yes-”

Kurt laughed as Blaine started to tickle him.

“Stop!! Stop, I'm serious! Okay, I'll be your boyfriend! I give up!”

Blaine smiled widely and hugged him.

“I _knew_ you couldn't resist me.”

Kurt smacked him on his chest and shook his head trying his best – and failing – not to laugh or smile.

“You're such a dork.”

Blaine kissed him, even though kissing whit such a wide smile on his face was rather difficult.

“True, but I'm _your_ dork.”

The blue-eyed boy kissed him senselessly before sighing in true and utter happiness.

“True. And I'm yours.”

 

\- - -

 

Santana Lopez absolutely hated waiting. The dark-haired girl took a look at her cellphone and sighed. _Okay, that's enough. I've given the two love-birds half a hour, more than enough for some wanky stuff. Now_ I _want to spend some time with them. Too bad if they don't agree_. Without even knocking at the door, Santana entered Kurt's apartment – she had lived there too after all, and she had never got rid of her key. Who knows when a key can come in handy. Quietly, she tip-toed to Kurt's room. She had walked in on them doing the dirty countless times before, but she could use some rainbow love right now. And embarrassing them was always hilarious. With a giant smirk on her face, she entered Kurt's room, where Kurt and Blaine were cuddling under the sheets. The room stank of sex and there were clothes everywhere. _Apparently I'm late. Too bad_.

“Okay, you two are really cute – like, sickeningly cute – but I'd like to spend some time with Kurt too.”

Blaine – who had been too lost in the blue of his boyfriend's eyes to notice her –  almost jumped out of his skin. _How the hell did she get in?_ At the intrusion, Kurt sighed and covered his red-as-a-tomato face with a pillow. Still smirking like a cat that got the milk, Santana picked up Kurt's and Blaine's boxers briefs and threw them on the bed.

“Get dressed. I'm starving and I think you two should offer your wonderful Cupid a dinner.”

Blaine looked ready to murder her with his bare hands. He kind of loved Santana – and okay, she had helped him a lot – but was it too much hoping for some time alone with his boyfriend? _Yes, Blaine. It's too much. Now get dressed, smile and be grateful that in a couple of days she will be back to LA and never bother you again_. Doing his best to hide his anger – and failing piteously – Blaine put on his boxers briefs under the sheets and stood up, starting to collect his clothes and handing Kurt his. Kurt smiled at him and cocked his head a bit, trying to calm his boyfriend down just with his eyes. Fortunately, they were going to have their whole life to be together; they could use some of their forever to thank Santana for her help. Before Kurt could stand up and get dressed, a noise stopped him. _Was that the door?_ A second later, an incredibly angry June Dolloway was right there at the door of Kurt's room, with a terrified Chandler right behind her.

 

Kurt could not believe his eyes. _This has to be a nightmare. It can't be real. She is not here, there is no way she could be here_. Understanding that something was definitely wrong, Blaine turned around and his eyes met June's. _What the fuck?_ The amber-eyed singer crossed his arms on his chest.

“What are _you_ doing here? Get out of Kurt's apartment!”

June, who was livid and had bloodshot eyes, took a deep breath before speaking.

“What did that interview mean, Blaine? Are you out of your mind?”

Blaine took one step forward to shield Kurt with his body, just like he did in high school with that Karofsky dude. He highly doubted that June would try to hit them – and Chandler wouldn't hurt a soul – but better safe than sorry, right?

“It meant that I'm done with you, June. You lied to me and made my boyfriend dump me just because you wanted me to focus on my career. You had no right to choose my priorities for me.”

June raised an eyebrow and sighed as though she was merely arguing with a stubborn kid who didn't want to eat vegetables.

“Don't be ridiculous, Blaine. I did it for you, because it was better for you.”

Blaine almost lost it in that moment. _How dare you, bitch? You took him away from me and broke both of our hearts, can't you see it?_ Before Blaine could do something he would surely regret later, like punching her in the face, Kurt's voice stopped him.

“You don't know what's better for him, you don't even know him.”

 _You don't know him like I do_. Kurt was pale and a bit scared – he had already lost a battle against June, after all – but he was not giving up this time. He didn't tremble when June moved her cold eyes from Blaine's to his.

“I do know what's better for him. It's only thanks to _me_ that the world knows his name. He needs me for his career. What he doesn't need is _you_ , do you want to know why?” Kurt flinched. He was so not going to like this, he could already tell. “Because the world is full of whores, you are not the only one. You are replaceable.”

Kurt blushed and swallowed down the lump in his throat. _Do not cry, Kurt. She is wrong, you know that she is wrong. Don't give her the satisfaction to see that she made you cry_. Blaine, who had been frozen during her speech, let out an angry growl. Before he could beat her to death – the consequences be damned – Santana took a step forward and slapped June, the smacking sound deafeningly loud in the apartment. June took a step back and put a hand on her cheek, as though she wanted to check what had really happened. The Latin former cheerleader adjusted her hair and crossed her arms on her chest, ready to give June a piece of her mind.

“Now listen to me, you bitch. Don't pretend you did what you did for Blaine's welfare, okay? We all know you did it just because you are a selfish, cruel puppeteer who enjoys hurting people and only cares about gaining something from every situation.” With every word, June's face turned redder while Blaine's smile grew wider. He was _so_ enjoying this. Not even stopping to breathe, Santana went on. “I have only two things more to say. First, don't you dare to insult Kurt again because I can guarantee he's not a whore. Second, don't you dare to contact them again or I swear I. Will. End. You.” Santana stressed the last words while staring at June with her best bitch-glare. “Now you know what? We are done. I'm not going to waste another second with your pathetic, lonely ass. Take that blond excuse for an assistant and get the hell out of my best friend's house before I go all Lima Heights on you.”

In a blink of an eye, both June and Chandler were out of sight. The moment she heard the front door closing, Santana threw a tuft of hair behind her shoulder and turned around to smile at her friends.

“So, what about that dinner?”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in disbelief. Seeing June crushed under Santana's enormous ego had been one of the best sights in his entire life. It was Kurt who broke the silence first.

“I think you more than gained that dinner. Can you give us a minute?”

Santana winked at Kurt and smiled warmly at him.

“Sure. I'll wait for you two in the living room. Don't make me wait too long.”

The moment Santana was out of the room, Kurt stood up and put his hands on his paralysed boyfriend's shoulders.

“Are you okay honey?”

Instead of replying, Blaine hugged him and kissed him passionately, making the pale boy yelp in surprise. It was over. June was gone and Kurt was there by his side. Blaine had never felt happier.

“I love you so much, Kurt.”

Kurt blushed and smiled fondly at him. His amazing boyfriend was one of a kind and he loved him very much.

“I love you too. Come on, we need to get dressed and feed Santana before she eats us alive.”

Blaine laughed and nodded. An awful chapter of life was finally over and he couldn't wait to start a new one. This time, with his boyfriend by his side.

 

\- - -

 

 _In. Out. In. Out. Breathe, Blaine. Just breathe. Everything is going to be fine_. An overly worried Blaine took a deep breath and sat in his chair, taking a look at himself in the mirror. This was it, his première on Broadway. He had been rehearsing for this moment for months, studying every line, singing all the songs over and over again, working out every night to get rid of invisible imperfections on his body. _You know you worked hard for this moment, you just know it. Yes, I know it. But is it going to be enough?_ Blaine was just about to hide under his desk and cry like a baby when somebody knocked at the door of his dressing room. The amber-eyed performer cleared his throat before speaking.

“Come in.”

The door opened and his amazing boyfriend entered the room, a wide smile on his face and an enormous bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Is Blaine Anderson, incredible singer and next Broadway legend, here?”

At this sight and at his words, Blaine's heart melted. _I have the best boyfriend in the entire fucking world_. The raven-haired boy stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, lifting him from the ground and making him giggle and blush in happiness. With a wide smile on his face, Blaine crushed their lips together, trying to put in the kiss all his happiness and how grateful he felt. Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and moaned happily into the kiss. He felt so lucky to have such an incredible man in his life. When they parted their lips, both gasping for air, Blaine grinned.

“I still prefer 'Blaine Sex-God Anderson', just for you to know.”

Kurt giggled and smacked him on his arm to make him shut up. Blaine could be such a dork, sometimes. _My adorable dork_. Kurt stared at him lovingly as Blaine gingerly put the bouquet of flowers on his desk.

“How are you feeling, honey?”

Blaine turned around with an anxious smile on his face. Suddenly, the reason why he was there in the first place came back to him and anxiety hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Rather good. Maybe a bit worried.”

Kurt crossed his arms on his chest, raised an eyebrow and wore his best bitch-please face. He knew Blaine better than Blaine knew himself. He _knew_ his boyfriend was way beyond 'a bit worried'. Feeling scrutinised, Blaine cleared his throat.

“What about Rachel? Is she okay?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He had visited Rachel just before going to his boyfriend and he had seen her giving herself one of her famous you-can-do-it lectures.

“Yeah, she is fine. Now, why don't you tell me how are you feeling? But tell me the _truth_ this time, please.”

Blaine ran a hand through his hair before speaking, his voice a bit trembling and unsure.

“I'm scared. What if I forget my lines, or what I'm supposed to do, or what if I stumble and fall face first on the stage and everyone laughs and-”

Kurt stopped his boyfriend from having a full panic-attack by gently cupping his face with his hands and smiling reassuringly at him.

“Blaine, stop. Breathe, sweetheart. Everything is going to go smoothly, okay? You and Rachel are going to be fabulous, I'm sure of it. Okay?” Kurt waited for his boyfriend to nod before kissing him lightly on his lips and finishing his speech. “Okay. Now, there's somebody else who would like to see you before the show.”

Blaine frowned and turned towards the door, where a smiling Cooper was staring at him. In a blink of an eye, the amber-eyed singer threw himself in his brother's arms and hugged him tightly, tears of happiness filling his eyes. It was Cooper who spoke first, his voice full of happiness and fondness.

“It's good to see you, Squirt.”

Blaine was so happy to see his big brother that he didn't even flinch at the hated nickname.

“It's good to see you too, Coop.”

The Anderson brothers smiled at each other before Cooper pulled away from Blaine.

“I almost forgot how short you are.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and snorted. He loved his brother dearly, but he couldn't stand him for more than five minutes. Tops.

“Come on, I'm not _that_ short.”

Cooper laughed and put one arm around his younger brother's shoulders. He hadn't seen Blaine in a while and he had really missed him.

“Hey, it's okay to be pocket-sized, you know. At least Rachel Berry is even shorter than you.”

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at his boyfriend's enraged expression. God, Blaine was so cute with Cooper around. Too bad they didn't see each other more often. Or maybe he should be thankful for this, he hadn't really decided yet. A few seconds of chatting later, Cooper took a deep breath and stared at his brother.

“I want you to know something before going on that stage, B. I want you to know that I'm very, _very_ proud of you. You went through hell and had to deal with a lot of shit, God knows you had, but you always fought for your rights to be who you are and live your life the way you want. I wish I could find better words, but I'm really proud of you and I love you very much, little brother.”

Blaine swallowed down the lump in his throat and forced his eyes not to water. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to smile and be happy because his family – because Cooper _was_ his family and he wouldn't want it any other way – supported him and loved him. He thanked his brother and hugged him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Somebody out of Blaine's dressing room shouted 'five minutes' and Blaine took a deep breath. Cooper smiled proudly at him and patted him on his back.

“You're going to bring this theatre down, Squirt, I'm sure of it,” he said, before turning towards Kurt. “Hey, sexy boyfriend. I've heard that in a few months I'll be finally able to wear something designed by you. Congratulations! I can't wait to walk on the Red Carpet wearing something you designed just for me and my incredible body.”

Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes feigning annoyance. A few months ago, Isabelle Wright had accidentally found some of Kurt's sketches. His boss had loved them so much that she had asked him to design an entire collection. Now, it was just a matter of weeks before his clothes – _his_ clothes! Clothes designed by _him_! Kurt couldn't believe it yet – would be available in shops.

“We'll see about that. And your body is not that incredible, I still think that Blaine is sexier.”

Cooper pouted, mocking sadness, and Blaine laughed and shook his head. Cooper and Kurt were his favourite people in the world. He was so glad to have them here in such an important day.

“You'd better go, you don't want to miss the show, do you?” Blaine said with a smile on his face.

He was feeling calmer now. He was ready. Both his brother and his boyfriend hugged him before exiting the room. Blaine took a last deep breath before exiting his dressing room too. This moment was the beginning of the rest of his life.

 

Eight years later

 

“I'm not tired, Daddy. I don't wanna go to bed.”

Blaine chuckled from the bedroom door and stared at their son in adoration, while Kurt – who was sitting on the child's bed – rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

“It's really late, sweetie. Amber is sleeping and you should be sleeping too.”

The four-year-old kid pouted and stubbornly shook his head. He didn't care if his baby sister was fast asleep, he wasn't tired. Kurt sighed and played a bit with his son's dark, curly hair. _He's just like Blaine: tremendously cute and incredibly stubborn_. Wanting to help his husband, Blaine entered the room and sat on the other side of the bed.

“Come on, Michael. Be the good boy we know you are and sleep, okay?”

The little kid shook his head. Why didn't they understand him? He just couldn't sleep.

“I can't sleep, Papa! I have to make sure Santa comes tonight!”

Blaine nodded in understanding and exchanged an eye-only conversation with his husband. It was Kurt who said what they were both thinking.

“What about this, honey: you go to sleep and Papa and I make sure that Santa comes. Does this sound okay?”

Michael thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. Both his daddy and his papa smiled at him.

“Okay, buddy. Close your eyes and sleep,” Blaine said before kissing his forehead and standing up.

The little kid waited for his daddy to kiss him too before snuggling under the covers with his teddy bear and lightly sucking on his thumb. Soon, he was peacefully asleep. Kurt and Blaine left the room and went downstairs. They still had to put all the presents under the Christmas three, but this could wait. With a sigh, Kurt sat on the couch. He loved his kids, but sometimes they were exhausting. Especially Michael. Blaine immediately joined him on the couch, a wide smile on his face.

“He's adorable, isn't he?”

Kurt snorted and pushed his husband playfully.

“It's your fault that he's so stubborn. And spoiled.”

Blaine smirked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer and coaxing him into snuggling against his chest. Kurt hummed with happiness when Blaine kissed his neck.

“My bad. I love spoiling them. I can't wait for Amber to start talking too, so that I can teach them wonderful Christmas duets.”

The blue-eyed man laughed and shook his head.

“You, my dear, are spending way too much time with one Rachel Berry.”

Blaine nodded and kissed his husband's neck again.

“True. But you love me nevertheless, don't you?”

Kurt turned around so that he could properly kiss his husband. When they parted their lips, Kurt pretended to think about it, even though his mind, his _heart_ and every part of himself perfectly knew the answer. A few seconds later, he looked into his husband's eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
